afraid of the dark heart
by ZeryxYukii
Summary: Tu vida cambia de un día para otro,una promesa te involucra,la gente te busca,descubres miles de verdades...seguirías teniendo miedo de tu oscuro corazón?..


2 años desde Pasarón lo Que Paso Aquel Día ... no me arrepiento de nada solo de

"Porqué no los antes ESTO made habia ?! Jajajaja matar divertido era Personas Por Qué Tarde del tanto en Darme Cuenta de lo era Que Divertido ?! "-dijo UNA CHICA de Cabellos azulados y rosada Una mecha, Una Piel pálida de como la nieve, cortada Una En Un Extremo de do boca, sangre en Toda do ropa blanca y negra y Una venda Que ocultaba ONU Dolor En Su ojo direction derecho ... por caminando Las Calles Arrastrando lo parecia Que la ONU Ser Mitad hacha moto cierra Llena de sangre CUANDO llego un bosque de la ONU .. Recordo Lo Que Una Vez Vivio Alli

-flash Back-

Corriendo Por los Bosques sí encontraba Una niña de 13 Jahr Abrazando ONU peluche blanco ONU de la estafa azul del lazo y flor negra, UN HOMBRE SE le Acerco queriendo ayudarla Pero la Llevo un Un Hogar Donde la desmayo y Intento HACER UN estafa experimento ella pero ... al la niña desmayarse Por El liquido Que Logro Echarle en la boca Haciendo Una cortada en do Extremo, FUE brutalmente Atravesado Por Que Ser lo parecia ONU tentáculo, aparecieron mas tentáculos y acabaron llenando el aire El Lugar de sangre, al despertar la niña estába confundida Pero al Sentir de como el tentáculo la acariciaba sí asusto Saliendo de Ahí Dejando do oso

aleta del Back-Flash

"Mmm ..." -fue Lo Que DIJO la peliazul Entrando un Aquel bosque, ya no hay de Tanto los antes tenia Como Miedo ..

Todo estába tranquilo A Pesar De Que era media noche, el pecado caminando rumbo Cada Vez Más recordaba lo Que Paso en ESE bosque Pero No Se Daba Cuenta de Alguien la seguia, Guardo do hacha en quien sabe Que Lugar, MIENTRAS seguia pecado caminando rumbo, hoyo Murmullos y volteo tratando de Buscar de dónde son los cantantes provenían organismos europeos de normalización murmullos, el pecado conseguir Mucho Éxito en ENCONTRAR,

"SALGA Quien Quiera Que Esté Ahí" -dijo la peliazul Aun sabiendo Que no iba a aparecer nadie, llegar Ver siguio pecado caminando rumbo del hasta un precipicio de la ONU, no en sí dio Cuenta y Cayó al vacio desmayándose al Tocar tierra ...

Al despertar en sí encontraba en desconocido Lugar de la ONU, no era Su Casa ni un Ninguna La Que Haya visitado antes..se dio Cuenta de Que No traia do ropa, tenia Puesta Una sudadera Un Poco manchada de sangre, escucho voces provenir de abajo ASI Que FUE un embargo, le dolia Un Poco la cabeza y Casi no podia Caminar Pero ESO le Daba Igual, al Bajar vio Como un chico Alrededor de 17 a 18 Jahr estába Sentado Encima De Que lo Ser parecia UN HOMBRE alto Vestido de traje negro, Piel blanca y el pecado rostro-!, el pelinegro tenia ONU marcador y empezo a pintar La Cara del hombre, la peliazul sí percato de Algo en el pelinegro, Piel Tenia blanca, Una Sonrisa Alarga y no Párpados tenia y traia La Misma sudadera Que ella

"Jeff no Hagas lo" -se Oyó ONU susurro provenir de la puerta, estába un chico Alrededor de 19 a 20 Jahr Casi Igual al pelinegro Pero this Tenia La Misma Sonrisa Pero cosida, pelo castaño y ojos verdes

"Es lindo ESE chico ...". - Penso la peliazul mirando al Castaño-"Esperen que?!" - Se regaño mentalmente Mirando La Escena Con mucha Atención

"Cállate liu Sera divertido" -susurro el pelinegro Terminando de pintar La Cara del alcalde y Bajando de El y FUE un su habitación ¿Para Que no le echaran la culpa

"Heno Jeff" -dijo El Castaño llevándose Una mano a la Frente, de Repente el alcalde da des bostezo y sí Levanta, "ojos" Donde talla PARECE Que ESTAN SUS (N / A: ni Tiene Pero YOLO (¿) al Mirar do mano sí da Cuenta de Que Tiene marcador en ella, mira un Liu- "Jeff Verdad?" -Pregunto el alcalde y liu haciente la de la estafa cabeza - "uff me lo supuse, Es Hora De Que le castigue" -se Levanta y me mira y des escalofrío Corrió Por Mi Cuerpo - "ala despertaste" -dijo el alcalde

"S-si ... Quienes vosotros soja? Que hago aquí "- Pregunto la peliazul acondicionado Algo de Miedo, Esperen Miedo? Por Que sentirías ESO?

"Al Menos sigues viva, Estabas en el bosque desmayada, desde tal Altura Cualquier del Humano estaria Muerto en Pero Heridas estafadores solo resultaste Poco des tumbas Pero sigues viva" -dijo liu cruzándose Un Poco de brazos Mirando a la peliazul

"Bueno ... g-gracias ..." -dijo retrocediendo los antes de Salir Corriendo de Ahí

"Espera" - DIJO slenderman Obtener pecado Mucho Éxito, la peliazul Tenia Una VELOCIDAD Completamente inhumana, suspiro ONU dio

"? PORQUE intentas detenerla slenderman" - Pregunto el castaño un tal Acción del hombre alto, el hombre alto Aparte la hubiera Matado de Como lo Hace Con Todos Los Que entran un bosque do Pero Por Que la dejo estafa vida?

"Que le digamos Hice Una PROMESA un un Amigo Donde sí Involucra ESA niña" -dijo cruzándose de brazos

"Qué Clase de PROMESA?" - Pregunto intrigado El Castaño

"No, Olvídalo Liu, un IRE ver un Jeff ya castigarlo" -dijo Subiendo Las Escaleras

"No quiero sobrinos jajajaj" -dijo liu percatándose De Que Slendy sí sonrojo y lo ignoro- "bueno iré a ver a Jane" -dijo Saliendo de la mansión adentrándose en el bosque

-POV De la peliazul-

Corri Corri y No Se Por Cuanto Pero Por Alguna Razón queria correr, no lo entiendo Que Pasa Por Que actúo ASI ?, Me Quede quieta Buscando la Salida Pero estába Completamente perdida, me sente Bajo Un Árbol y Abrace mis PIERNAS

-flash Back-

"Cuidado y te pierdes" -dijo un chico Alrededor de 10 Jahr pelo negro estafa blanco, ojos rojos, traia Una mochila de campamento

"No me perdere! Tengo buen SENTIDO de la Orientación tu sígueme! "- Sable DIJO peliazul Una caminando pecado una DÓNDE IBA (¿) Hasta Más Tarde Donde sí dio Cuenta de Que se perdio

"ESTAMOS perdidos Verdad?" - DIJO el chico

"Noo ... .Solo Quise Tomar atajo un ..." -movió Arbustos UNOS Y Llegaron un campamento- ONU "Chávez?!" - DIJO Claro Aun sabiendo De Que es Verdad SE HABIA PERDIDO

"Jajajaja Claro, Vamos" -dijo acariciando el pelo de la peliazul Con una Sonrisa, caminando al campamento

"Baka .." - estafa DIJO FUE y el

aleta del Back-Flash

"Recuerdas Aiden? Cuando Te restregué en La Que Cara Mejor Que Tu soja? Jajaja "-dijo Riendo, sintio Respuesta UNA -" si jeje Que Mejor soy tu baka "-dijo y en ESO Algo le revolvió el pelo-" déjame baka "molesta -dijo, en ESO pasaba liu y la vio y sí extraño parecia Que Sola hablaba

"Ahora hablas sola?" - DIJO liu Intentando no reírse

"Ahh ! BAKA no me asustes así "- DIJO Algo asustada y levantándose de golpe

"Muy grosera Fuiste, irte Corriendo ASI? ni Siquiera nos Dijiste tu nombre "-dijo Cambiando do Expresión un Una mirada Algo seria

"Ah si ... perdon" -dijo Cambiando do semblante a Uno de culpa bueno ASI SE Sentia, no bueno era Salir Corriendo ASI pero ... Que carajos desde CUANDO A Ella le importaba ESO?!, Dio ONU suspiro- "Yukii soja ... Solo Yukii .. "- DIJO Abrazando SUS brazos, ocultando Algo Claro

"Bueno Yukii soy yo ...". - Pero DIJO FUE interrumpido

"Liu maderas Cambiado un homicida Liu no? Hermano de Jeffrey maderas Cambiado un Jeff The Killer "-dijo sabiendo La Respuesta Dejando a Liu Con Cara de Como Sabes? -" En internet .. "Lo lei - aclarando DIJO

"Me cago en el puto internet! D (¿) "- DIJO Poco El Castaño ONU fastidiado ya Que el puto caga Siempre internet TODO (¿)

Yukii Simplemente rio de levemente, le Daba risa Liu (¿

"Por Cierto Que hacías En Este bosque? No viste las Señales de Prohibido "-? DIJO liu Mirándola

"Y decretos Que una Alguien Como Yo le iba a Importar ESO? Ninguna Señal me dados Que HACER Y Que no hacer "-dijo Yukii Darle importancia al pecado Asunto

"Vaya Que Tienes Carácter, a la Próxima mira Donde Pisas desde la Altura Que caíste de ESE barranco es Increíble Que sigas viva" -dijo El Castaño Mirando a la peliazul Por Caída Vaya

"Solo Débil Humano de la ONU Por muere tal cosa" Mucho Interés DE pecado -dijo

"Puedo HACER Una pregunta?" - DIJO Algo intrigado

"Depende de vamos un Jugar a las 20 preguntas?" - DIJO Con Una Sonrisa leve la peliazul

"Jejeje Que chistosa" -dijo Riendo de levemente (N / A: Levemente de levemente de levemente ... C:. (¿)

"LIU!" - Se Oyó ONU grito de UNA MUJER en ESO aparece UNA MUJER de pelo negro, Una Máscara blanca y Piel blanca

"Oh hola Jane" -dijo liu Mirando a Jane The Killer

"Hola Liu-kun (N / A: liu-kun pfff X'DDD (¿) Oí Que hablabas aire acondicionado Alguien Quien" - Dije Abrazando El Brazo de Liu

"Jane te presento un Yukii, Yukii ella es Jane mi Novia" -dijo Presentando

Honor a "un" "Jane" -dijo Yukii una cola lo recibio Una Mala Cara Por instancia de parte de Jane

"Igualmente querida" cara mala Una -dedicándole (¿

"Bueno..Voy un Seguir Buscando la Salida" -dijo la peliazul los antes de irse de Ahí

"Espera Yukii" -dijo liu Pero FUE Detenido Por Jane

"Vamos querido déjala y vamos a HACER Algo juntos" -dijo contesta jane Intentando quedárselo Pero en ESO do Teléfono Suena y jane, LUEGO de MINUTOS UNOS cuelga- "uff lo siento querido Pero Tengo Un Asunto Importante Que resolutor nos vemos" antes -dijo de las Naciones Unidas Darle beso en los Labios un liu y Saliendo de Ahí

"Mm bueno iré a Buscar una Yukii Aun Tengo Una duda" -dijo los antes de ir a Buscar una Yukii

-CON Yukii-

Yukii sí encontraba En Una Pequeña cabaña Que estába en El Bosque, habia Matado a la familia Que Vivia Ahí, sí Sentia busque matar, y podia Quedarse Ahí Tiempo ONU, estába súmamente metida en sus Información Pensamientos, Miedo Sentia, sí Sentia sola Por Alguna Razón en ESO Alguien entra

... ..continuara

Autora: hola que tal mis amores? Bueno Este Es Mi Primer fic creepypasta asi Que no me maten Qaq sí MUCHOS Que Odian a la pareja JanexLiu y Otros amen la pos ... jodanse (¿) y del quiero aclarar Que Habra algunas Cosas En Este fic Por EJEMPLO: Batallas, Hentai (seeep: 'l sí lo hijo pervertidos QUE (¿), Gore, etc, TODO ESO asdasdasdasd, porfa es mi primer fic ASI Que sean amables conmigo Hijos de Sus madres! Qaq (¿?

Eso es TODO ... Publicare de Todos los domingos sí Que Hoy Es martes Pero yolo (¿Que ASI XDD no olviden Pasar Este domingo Por Su Nuevo capitulo calentito y Recién Saliendo del horno (

Ok no BYE XDDD!


End file.
